


Sundown

by ladyofstardvst



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: angst that might make you cry???, anyway i dont even know what this is but its sad, im sorry, look i cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstardvst/pseuds/ladyofstardvst
Summary: One of those "Oh shit this is not how things were supposed to work out, but I'm coming to terms with it" late night mind reels, in which Newt has a spare second to think about the Flare.





	Sundown

He could feel it.

He could _feel it_.

It was there, twisting and thriving under his skin while he lived, while he breathed in the intoxicating sea-salt air, while he hid it from everyone else because this was not the _time_ or the _place_ for anyone to be worried about him while Minho was still out there. While they all had a job to do and a _part to play-_

But it was there. Constantly, now, it seemed. And there was no running from it, not from this. It wouldn't be hidden forever. There was nothing to be done but push forward and hope they found a cure, and _soon_.

Because he didn’t want to leave before this was finished. He didn’t want to die.

He was slowly making peace with that though.

And it broke his heart into a thousand pieces to know that when – _if_ – he’s gone, he won’t know what it’s like to be truly _free_.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me to write an ending in which he survives and thinks about THAT instead.   
> i just have a lot of feelings okay.


End file.
